


Day 14 – Bright as the sun

by Silvaxus



Series: Santa is cumin' [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Grooming, M/M, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Lucifer asked Sam to do something for him, but Sam hadn’t anticipated his own reaction.





	Day 14 – Bright as the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

****  
At first, Sam hadn’t thought about Lucifer’s request. Since the archangel moved into the bunker, Sam had no problems dealing with the archangel, but when Lucifer had asked him to help him groom his wings, he easily agreed to help. Yet, Sam hadn’t expected his own reaction to having his hands on Lucifer’s wings.  
  
Lucifer’s wings were big, strong, smelled of a cold autumn morning and they were so beautiful it almost hurt. The feathers on Lucifer’s back were of a soft shamrock green that turned into a brilliant ruby red before the feathers turned into a warm tangerine and the long primary feathers ended in a soft and warm yellow of fresh dandelions.  
  
Sam was supposed to straighten out bent feathers, rip out broken ones and he had to do this on both wings on the inner and outer side. No biggy, yet… yes, it was a biggy.  
  
Lucifer’s feathers felt like water around Sam’s fingers. Warm and fluent and they made a sound of wind rustling through the treetops, and an almost electric feeling turned Sam’s body into an inferno which seemed to be impossible with Lucifer being so cold to the touch.  
  
Sam was incredibly hard in his jeans, and his mouth was dry as a desert while Lucifer was talking without taking a break.  
  
Sam had to sit next to Lucifer so he could groom the inner curve of his left wing, where the ruby red feathers had a soft mulberry coloured hue to them, Sam had to sit awkwardly next to Lucifer to hide his arousal. Getting up to sit down on Lucifer’s other side was incredibly difficult without letting Lucifer see his excitement. The archangel trusted him with taking care of his wings and Sam wasn’t handling it well. Cursing himself mentally, Sam was about to excuse himself when Lucifer’s strong and cool fingers wrapped around his wrist.  
  
The archangel looked at Sam with bright blue eyes and the cold touch of his fingers on Sam’s skin did nothing to dim the inferno in his body.  
  
“It’s okay, Sam.” Sam stopped moving and looked at Lucifer without understanding what he meant. Amusement appeared in Lucifer’s eyes when he let his gaze wander down to Sam’s prominent arousal denting his jeans.  
  
Blushing hard, Sam lowered his eyes and tried to find a way to leave the room, but Lucifer used his grip around Sam’s wrist to pull the hunter into his lap.  
  
Sam found himself somewhere between embarrassed and aroused without any idea what to do when Lucifer spoke again.  
  
“It’s okay Sam. No need to hold back now.”  
  
Sam buried his hands in Lucifer’s feathers and pressed his lips to Lucifer’s in a brushing kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
